The Craziness of family
by Lizziesplaace
Summary: The life of one miss Lorelai Gilmore and Mr Luke Danes, set in 2013. Do I need to say more? What are you waiting for?


**Okay so, first thing first, NO I do not own anything of Gilmore Girls (which you all know), it all belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. **

**So I've had this idea in my head for a very long time about writing a fan fiction about my all time favorite couple of this show, Luke and Lorelai,also known as JavaJunkie. However I could never come up with a good idea, not one I could see myself REALLY writing, but then a few weeks ago it hit me! And so.. here we are. Just to clear some things up: the story is set in 2013 and Luke and Lorelai have two kids. Any other questions you may have will (hopefully) get answered if you stick with me through this crazily fun trip. **

**Before I let you read I'm just going to take up a little more of your time to thank my amazing beta Mo(niek) I really really really appreciate that you're taking the time to beta for me. I take all your opinions into consideration, and as you happen to be one of my best friends I couldn't wish for anyone else to beta for me. Again, Thank you so much!**

**And last but not least thanks to Niamh (Neeve), (another one of my best friends,) for believing in my idea once I pitched it out for you, for helping me work out details, and helping me planning. Also thank you for being so impatient to read this, otherwise it would probably never have been published. So thank you for "****pushing" me.  
**

**I love you both so much! **

**Now onto the story, hope you all enjoy it! Leave me a review and also check out the FF's. TOC (Teens on coffee), RML (Read my lips), AHEA (A happily ever after) & TWIAHU (The way is still ahead of us) if you're looking for more GG fics. **

**PS. yes, I'm a rambler. :P**

**xx - Lizzie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Batman & The witch **

The sun filtered through the curtains into the master bedroom an early morning in October. As Luke awoke, he automatically reached for Lorelai, but found her side of the bed empty. Confused he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock, noticing how early it was. As he tried to figure out where she had gone, he smiled when he heard her laugh carrying up the stairs. He quickly got up from bed and made his way downstairs, smiling widely as he saw her sitting on the middle of the living room floor with their four year old daughter and two year old son. As he took the last step down the stairs, he cleared his throat slightly and smiled as Lorelai looked up at him with a bright smile of her own, and after only a few seconds his daughter rose from the floor and headed his way in full speed. "Daddyyyyy" she screamed in her high-pitched girly voice as she ran head first into his legs and wrapped her arms around them. Luke smiled down at the beaming girl and bent to ruffle her curly black shiny hair before he picked her up.

"Hi sweet pea! Good morning!" he said happily as he planted a kiss on her cheek, chuckling slightly as she frowned before she smiled again. Luke walked over to Lorelai as he looked down at their daughter in his arms "So you guys woke mommy up, huh?" he said before he put her down on the floor and watched as she instantly took off in the direction of her toy box. Lorelai pushed herself off of the floor gingerly and smiled at him "Well… Actually, today it was the other way around," she said with a grin as she walked over to him.

"Really?" Luke said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Yes… I woke up and I was way too excited to sleep, and I got bored so I needed some company," she said with a grin as Luke stood there looking totally perplexed.

"Okay why were you excited… Today isn't… Wait is today?" Luke said but got interrupted midsentence.

"Happy Halloween daddy! " his daughter yelled as she ran over to her parents with a stuffed pumpkin clutched in her hand. Luke smiled as the light dawned on him.

"Happy Halloween Lily!" he said happily as he watched the girl walk over to her brother and sit down, offering the pumpkin to him, which he immediately took and inspected before he put it in his mouth as Lily frowned.

"Mommy… Will is eating my pumpkin!" she said with a pout as she batted her bright blue eyes at her mother.

"Well… Pumpkin is kind of good to eat," Lorelai said with a grin as Lily frowned at her.

Lorelai tried to hold her laughter. She went over and bent down beside the kids as she gently removed the pumpkin from Will's grasp, who didn't even seem to notice and he went back to study the little toy truck he had been holding before. She handed the pumpkin back to Lily and watched as she hugged it tightly to her chest, before she turned back towards Luke with a bright smile.

"Happy Halloween babe!" she said as she stepped closer to him.

With a bright smile of his own Luke pulled her closer as he answered, "Happy Halloween," before he kissed her passionately.

Thirtyminutes later Lorelai and the kids were seated at the table as Luke stood at the stove loading up food on their plates. He walked over to the table and put down one plate in front of Lily and one in front of Lorelai. "Breakfast for the champions!" he exclaimed as Lily giggled happily and Lorelai immediately pulled her own plate towards her. Luke returned to the counter to retrieve his own plate along with their son's smaller one, before he sat down in his chair and started feeding Will. As they ate, Luke listened to Lorelai and Lily's constant chatter about Halloween with half an ear, this was all old information for him.

"Daddy! " Lily said in a high voice as she waved her hand in front of his face but got no reaction. "Daddy!" she tried again but came up with the same result. Lorelai saw the look of confusion on Lily's face and elbowed Luke in his ribs "Luke!" she said as he grunted and rubbed his ribs.

"Hey watch it," he said and looked over at Lorelai who gave him a hard stare and cocked her head towards their daughter. He looked over at Lily and saw her looking at him with a questioning look and he noted her empty plate.

"What ladybug? You want more breakfast?" he asked shaking his head slightly. The little girl clearly had Lorelai's stomach for food, but Lily shook her head rapidly.

"No. Daddy, I was just telling you about my costume!" she said with a bright smile.

Luke looked confused for a moment as he asked, "What costume?" Lorelai grinned slightly, as they repeated the conversation they had every year, only the theme of the costumes changing from year to year.

"My Halloween costume of course!" their daughter exclaimed happily.

"Oh… you're Halloween costume," Luke said with a smile of his own. "What about it?"

"It's finished! For trick and treating tonight! Want to see it?" she said as she bounced in her seat. Luke smiled.

"Yes. I would love to," he said as the girl jumped from her seat and headed for the stairs to retrieve the costume from her room where she had left it the night before.

"Honey, be careful! No running on the stairs!" Lorelai called after her and smiled as Lily slowed down to a calmer pace, but was still half running.

While Lily was upstairs getting her costume, Lorelai smiled at Luke as he finished feeding Will and carried her and Lily's plate over to the sink.

"So… You've got a costume for tonight?" she asked Luke with a flirty smile. Luke rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I hate that stuff. Even if I allow the kids to do it after your constant whining, it still doesn't mean I like it!"

"Aw come on Luke. What is there not to like? It's great. We get a fun evening out with our family and on top of it all, we get free yummy candy!" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah… And we end up with two kids who won't go to sleep for hours, 'cause they're high on sugar and later in life they will most likely develop diabetes. That sounds like a lot of fun," he said in his usual grumpy tone. Lorelai smiled at him sitting at the table, his shoulders slumped.

"Come on, you know you love it. I know you love watching our kids run around with happy smiles on their faces!" Luke sighed as he admitted it very silently

"Yes, I do." Lorelai threw her fists up in the air and made a cheering noise as Lily came back into the room and ran over to Lorelai, who helped her get it on before she turned around, facing Luke.

"Look Daddy! I'm a witch!" she exclaimed. "Avada Kedavra she said as she pointed at him with her finger.

Lorelai giggled, "Lily no, don't Avada Kedavra daddy, you don't want to do that," she said with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Been watching Harry Potter again, huh? "

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, but only the not so violent parts, don't want to scar our little girl, I told her about the spells though" she said as she ran her hands through Lily's curls.

Luke nodded.

"Good, and ah of course you did" he said before he turned his attention back to Lily "Wow Lil! You make a great witch".

Lily beamed at his compliment,

"Thanks Daddy! Mommy made it!"

Luke smiled as he glanced over at Lorelai.

"Well your mom has always been good at making the costumes," he said as Lorelai returned the compliment with a smile.

Feeling a bit forgotten with all the attention focusing on Lily, Will banged his hands on the table as he exclaimed, "Ill itch!" Lorelai giggled and went over to him.

"What's that sweetie? Will is a witch too?" she asked with a grin.

Will nodded. "Es.. Ill itch!" as he smiled back at his mother.

Luke shook his head and looked at his son, "No… you're not a witch, only girls are witches. You would be a warlock, but I'd rather you weren't!"

Will studied his dad for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "Nuh uh, ill itch!" he said happily.

Luke opened his mouth to object but closed it again as he felt Lorelai's hand on his shoulder. "Face it babe. We're the witches of Eastwick," she said with a smile as Lily echoed her mother,

"Witches of Eastwick!" and Luke dropped his head into his hands tiredly.

Later that day, Luke was standing outside in the garden with Will on his hip, who was wearing the batman costume Lorelai had insisted that he should wear. Together they waited for Lorelai and Lily, who had dashed into the house once again to retrieve yet another forgotten item. As he stood there he glanced around their crazily decorated lawn that Lorelai had made him decorate once again and smiled as his mind flashed back to a certain Halloween exactly eight years ago.

_Luke was cooking in the kitchen as Lorelai entered the house, making her way to the kitchen. _

"_Luke, are you here?" she called out. _

"_In the kitchen," he answered as she finally rounded the corner and came into sight. _

"_Where's Paul Anka? He didn't meet me at the door!" she exclaimed in a slightly fake hurt voice. _

"_Peas scare him," he answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. _

"_Really? Huh! Peas?" she said as she put down her purse, shrugged out of her coat and looked at the list of Paul Anka's fears that was hanging on the fridge, "Cooked or raw?" _

"_Doesn't seem pleased with either form," Luke said as he stirred the food in the pan. _

"_Okay, peas are out," she said as she added it to the list, "What smells so good?"_

"_Fried chicken," Luke answered simply. _

"_Luke, will you marry me?"_

"_Set the table?" _

"_Okay, first I have some very exciting news to tell you," she said with a smile. _

"_Shoot," Luke answered as Lorelai started to get plates and cutlery for the table. _

"_This year I have decided to do a whole new thing for Halloween!" she announced. _

"_You're not gonna hang the caramel apples again?" Luke asked. _

_Lorelai waved her hand nonchalantly. "Caramel apples aren't scary!"_

"_Well, what's scary is you opening your house up to a mob of insane, sugar-laced kids wearing masks that conveniently hide any identifying features," Luke said in his usual tone as Lorelai continued._

"_I have decided to do something totally different, and I'm gonna need your help." _

"_Sure," he agreed even if he hadn't heard her plan yet. _

"_Okay. I want to do a skit!" she announced._

"_Skit?" Luke asked questioningly._

"_Yes. I want to be a mad scientist. I'm gonna come out in a bloodstained white lab coat and freaky makeup and big giant Don King hairdo, and I'm going to turn the whole front yard into my laboratory," she exclaimed excitedly. _

"_Wow," was all Luke answered before she went on. _

"_Yes! I'm gonna have a huge electric chair and an operating table and test tubes and wires." _

"_Sounds elaborate."_

"_But you haven't heard the half of it, okay? And so I come out and I do mad scientist banter like: 'hey who here is from Bellevue? And Girl Interrupted?' Now that's my idea of a feel good movie. I'll work on it. But anyway, I'm gonna drag you out."_

"_What?" Luke asked his eyes going wide. _

"_You're strapped in an electric chair, and I'm gonna throw the switch and totally electrocute you. And you're flailing around. We'll rig something where smoke and sparks shoot out of your nose. And then once you're dead, I'll throw you onto the operating table, and I'll cut you open and I pull link sausages out of you and throw them into the crowd," she explained in a frenzy. Luke nodded. _

"_That's it ?" he asked._

"_Well, I mean, we can take a bow or something, but yeah that's it," Lorelai said in a much calmer tone. _

"_Okay. Uh, just a couple of questions here. Once you've electrocuted me and I'm dead, how exactly do I get to the operating table?"_

"_Huh. Good question. Maybe I can position the operating table like right near the electric chair so I can just flop you over onto it after you die."_

"_Okay, let's say we work that out. Now I'm on the table. You're gonna cut me open with what?"_

"_A big, rusty saw," she answered in duh tone. _

"_And then you're gonna pull link sausages out of me?" he asked. _

"_Real slow and creepy like," Lorelai confirmed._

"_Okay, great. Last question. Uh, what are the odds of you getting me to do a skit where you electrocute me, cut me open, and pull link sausages out of me? 'Cause I'm thinking they're right up there with Pia Zadora making a big comeback," he said in his grumpy tone._

"_Oh, come on. This will be fun,"__ Lorelai said enthusiastically. _

"_No way, not happening," Luke countered as Lorelai sighed._

"_But this is our first Halloween together as a full-blown, committed, soon-to-be-married couple. We need to start our own traditions."_

"_Tell you what. I'll build you the chair, help with the test tubes, and then I'm done." _

"_But you would be so scary with smoke coming out of your nose. I really want to see that."_

"_Well, we're gonna be together the rest of our lives, so odds are you will."_

"_Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed getting slightly irritated at his reluctance of performing in her perfect Halloween skit. _

"_Chicken's burning. I got to concentrate. Why don't you go find your psychotic dog, and I'll set the table?"_

"_Okay, but this discussion is not over," she said as she walked over to the fridge and took out some raw broccoli before she set off to find Paul Anka. "Here, Paul Anka. Mommy's got your broccoli," she called as she entered the living room. _

_Later that day, they had gone to the horrible Gilmore's house for Rory's 21__st__ birthday party, after getting a angry phone call from Rory, who was wondering if Lorelai was coming or not, because she had sent an invitation. An invitation that Lorelai, of course, had assumed was sent by Emily Gilmore. Rory's birthday party hadn't turned out the way that Lorelai and Rory had planned all these years. Seeing the sad effect hers and Rory's estrangement had on Lorelai during the party, Luke turned towards her in the car on their way back to the hollow. _

"_Hey, you can pull link sausages out of me if you want," he stated simply as Lorelai nodded and smiled at him. Of course the skit hadn't turned out in such a big scale as Lorelai had envisioned for him, but at least he had let her do something. _

Luke got pulled back from his thoughts of the past as the front door of their house slammed and Lorelai and Lily came running down the stairs.

"Okay that's it, we have everything now. We're ready. Let's go trick and treating!" Lorelai said in an excited tone, which earned her a happy squeal from Lily before she set off down the driveway. Lorelai smiled at Luke before she took off after their daughter, with Luke following at a much slower pace.

Lorelai and Luke chuckled at Taylor's usual attempts to structure some order with all the kids that were running around the streets and both shook their heads as it proved to be impossible just like always. Lorelai smiled as Luke grabbed her hand, while they made their way over to Sookie's and Jackson's house to meet up with Davy and Martha. After they met up, they made their way over to Babette first, as usual, and knocked on her door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the kids yelled as Babette and Mory opened the door.

"Oh my god! Mory look at the kids! How adorable they are! You did great sugah!" she said directing the last compliment towards Lorelai who smiled in return. Babette walked into the kitchen and came back with a big candy bowl, "Here you go sugah's " she said as she dumped one third into each Lily's, Martha's and Davy's baskets.

"Thank you Babette!" they said happily before they turned and started running towards the next house.

"Yes thank you! " Lorelai said sincerely.

"Ah, don't you worry about it sweetie, have a great Halloween. Oh and Will is just so cute in his batman costume!" she said as she looked at Will on Luke's hip.

"Yeah well, it won't stay on for much longer," Luke grumbled.

"He's still not big on Halloween huh?" Babette asked Lorelai with a grin.

"Nah… You know it's the same old, sugar – diabetes rant as always," she said with a laugh.

Babette nodded knowingly before she stepped back inside her house.

"Well, I won't keep you kids for too long. Don't stay out too late, you know how Taylor gets!" she said before she closed her door.

Lorelai turned to Luke with a smile,

"That went great, didn't it?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah sure. Come on let's catch up to our daughter before she, Davy and Martha get in trouble."

Lorelai nodded. "Lead the way handsome!" she said with an awkward wink as Luke rolled his eyes and they made their way down the street towards the next house.

Later that evening, the kids had been bathed and tucked in bed after the family had spent some hours on the couch, watching a movie and indulging lots and lots of candy. Well, mostly Lorelai and Lily. Luke tasted some pieces before he had enough and Will managed to grab more than he was allowed.

As Lorelai and Luke were getting ready for bed, Lorelai smiled at Luke as he stood by the sink brushing his teeth.

"So… That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked with a knowing smile. After all, they went through this every year. Luke shook his head.

"No, it wasn't "The nightmare before Christmas" like I imagined. Besides, it was pretty fun to see Taylor go crazy and run around with his megaphone," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah see. Just like I said last year, and the year before that, and the year before that… It's great bonding time and the kids have so much fun. We really scored this year though. I think we got twice as much candy than last year," she said with a big smile. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, what a shame then that half of Lily's candy will go to Lorelai, the greedy candy monster".

Lorelai just smiled at him and said, "Well, sharing is caring," as he put his toothbrush down and rinsed his mouth, before walking into their bedroom with Lorelai following. They quickly changed into their pajamas before they crawled into bed. Lorelai snuggled close to Luke as he automatically reached out and pulled her closer. They lay in contented silence for a while before Luke opened his mouth

"I had fun today, and you were the one that made it happen. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now remember that for next year so we don't have to go through the same discussions… AGAIN!" she said in a teasing voice as Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Goodnight crazy lady," he said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Night. Burger boy," she answered before Luke turned out the light and she settled onto his chest. Their breathing grew deep and even, as they followed each other into dreamland.


End file.
